


Flaws of Eyes

by Littleblugirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Getting to Know Each Other, Slow Burn, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littleblugirl/pseuds/Littleblugirl
Summary: They say the eye is the gateway to the soul. But what if you could see how broken a person is from their eyes?Valeria Rossi could never stand the thought that she would have to spend an hour with a girl who she despised..mainly because their first meeting was slightly uneventful. That girl being her roommate for the next few weeks. Anais Montgomery.However one night, a drunken encounter let feelings to come across but with the consequence of a blurry memory the next day.Can they remember and come to those feelings again while overcoming hurdles from their separate pasts?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. Introductory notes

Before going to the first chapter of this story, I decided to include some character notes - a bit about the main characters. Hope y'all enjoy this story!!! 

Valeria Rossi

Nicknames : Lera, Vali, Carrot, Valy, Val, Rossi

Interests/Hobbies : Softball, Boxing, Running, Listening to music

Personality traits: VERY Sarcastic, Is social but doesn't talk much about her personal life 

Anais Montgomery 

Nicknames : Ana, Nini, Monty, Mousey 

Interests/Hobbies : Programming 

Personality Traits: Is known to be a walking rainbow (is super happy and bubbly), is a bit of a softie, 

This is a bit about them - just to help you understand the story a bit. Hope y'all enjoy it!!

Loves and Kisses, 

Marlo Lily Raer :) 


	2. Valeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could hear muffled voices from downstairs, Valeria wasn't able to figure out whose voices they were but it was sure that there were people other than her mother.
> 
> As she made her way downstairs, the voices got louder and clearer, Valeria could hear them laugh and talk. It felt so awkward and silent, one could probably hear a pin drop at this rate.
> 
> "Lera honey, go and show Anais around the house and don't forget to take her to your room," Val's mom said, breaking the silence.

* Thud * The raven haired girl shot up, fell off her bed and groaned in pain in response to the sudden noise. She pulled herself up and grumbled, irritated with the manner of how she was woken up early on a weekend. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun before making her way downstairs to find out the source of the noise. She could hear muffled voices from downstairs, Valeria wasn't able to figure out whose voices they were but it was sure that there were people other than her mother.

As she made her way downstairs, the voices got louder and clearer, Valeria could hear them laugh and talk. There was a man and a woman's voice. The woman's voice was very similar to her mom's but was very obvious that it was someone else. She could also hear a small boy possibly around the age of 6 as well. Soon enough, she was able to put a face to those voices.

"Lera honey, good morning! Come and meet the Montgomery's, they are gonna be living with us for a few weeks, just until their new house is ready," Valeria grimaced in response to her nickname, no one called her that for a few years now. The name felt so foreign and negative.

"Sure mom," Val mumbled, "Also what was that loud noise, it kinda woke me up, in an uneventful way...."

"Stop mumbling dear, no one will be able to understand a single thing you say. The noise, those were the furniture people. Since the Montgomery's are staying with us, their boxes will be going into the garage until they move into their place!" This resulted with Valeria staring at her mother with wide eyes.

"Huh?!" She was speechless, there were so many things that she wanted to say, but nothing would come out. Val knew that once her mother made a decision, there was no way out.

***

She followed her mom into the kitchen where she saw four people sitting at the dining area. A couple, a young boy and a girl who looked around the same age as her. Valeria noticed that the boy had dark brown like the woman and had mixed features from the couple but the girl had a mousy brown hair color which were above her shoulders and piercing green eyes. The girl did not resemble the older women at all but did share some features with the man. But holy hell she was beautiful. Val quickly ignored the feelings and had a frown plastered on her face.

"Lera, meet Dan and Jamie Montgomery and their kids, Ethan and Anais," her mom said, bringing her back to form her thoughts. Before she knew it, she stumbled a few steps behind after impact of the young boy running into her legs. She looked down to see a pair of big brown eyes staring back at her, it warmed her heart to see the pure innocence and curiosity in his eyes. "Hey little guy, I'm Valeria and you must be Ethan," she spoke in a voice that she had reserved for younger kids....and occasionally dogs. "How old are you bud?"

"Four!" he said while showing his toothy grin. Val smiled in return. She always had a soft spot for children, even if they were wild and 'uncontrollable'. She looked up to see four pairs of eyes staring at her with the biggest smile. She suddenly became aware of the attention upon her and returned to her usual cold demeanour.

"Uh-yeah hi. I'm Valeria, but it's a bit of a mouthful. SO um just call me Val," She stated in a monotonous tone. She shifted slightly in discomfort, she could feel Anais staring at her with a certain gaze and couldn't really comprehend the reason for that look. It felt so awkward and silent, one could probably hear a pin drop at this rate.

"Lera honey, go and show Anais around the house and don't forget to take her to your room," Val's mom said, breaking the silence. She could feel Val's eyes go wide in surprise, similar to her earlier reaction. "She will be staying in your room while her parents and brother stay in the main bedroom on the first floor. I will stay in Vic-" Val's mom paused for a few seconds before finishing her sentence, "I meant to spare the bedroom." That bedroom was something that Val and her mom don't talk about. The room would usually remain locked unless it needs to be cleaned to remove dust and to preserve its condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for the first Chapter! The Second Chapter will allow us to see a bit into Anais's view point. I hope y'all liked the start of this story. More will be yet to come. 
> 
> Don't forget to drop down what you think of this and don't forget to vote as well!!
> 
> Loves and Kisses!


	3. Anais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If looks could kill, Anais would be dead meat by now.
> 
> "Come, I'll show you around," Valeria mumbled in a blunt manner causing Anais to flinch in reaction and made her way towards the front area of the house. It was obvious that she didn't like Anais because of the situation they were both in...and the uneventful way they had to meet.
> 
> The two girls went into Val's room and boy, Anais could not hold her excitement.

It was safe to say that moving to a new city, with new places, school and people was not the best way to start. Anais was not looking forward to it one bit but it was something that had to be done. She looked around the house owned by her dad's close friend, Cloette Rossi where her dad, step-mom Jamie and brother Ethan were going to stay until their house was ready. She considered Ethan to be her full brother even though they have different moms but their bond was pretty strong.

She went to the kitchen to stay away from the noise that was being produced from the moving of boxes that was happening near the front area of the house which was to be kept in the basement for the next few weeks.

Anais heard the soft padding of foot steps making its way to the kitchen where she was with her family. Her mind started to go to places wondering who the other person was. She knew that Cloette Rossi was not married and hated the idea of having to spend her life being married.

"Oh that must be Val, I will go and get her. You're gonna like her," Cloette said to her with a warm loving smile before leaving the kitchen to go to the base of the staircase. Anais could hear mumbling between the two but still wasn't sure who "Val" was.

Soon enough there she was. Not many people knew that Anais was bisexual except her dad, Jamie and Ethan...even though he does not really understand what it means. Anais looked at her, she found Val beautiful, her eyes were ashy grey and was complimented with her fair skin tone and light freckles. Her jet black hair was tied up with a few stray hair strands shaping her face. She had similar features to Cloette except the eye colour and her cold demeanor. Anais soon put the pieces together and realised that she must be Cloette's daughter. Anais was in her own head space but came back to reality when she heard Val speak. Her voice seemed harsh but there was a small sign of warmth and love...which was something that wouldn't be used to describe someone's voice, unless you were a literature student.

Anais thought to herself "Valeria..." She loved the name and how it was unique and was light...unlike Val's personality. "Come on Ana, snap out of it" she scolded herself. It wasn't right to fawn over someone who she just met....and whose house she was going to stay at for the next few weeks. She was no longer paying attention to the conversation happening until she saw Valeria's face change, she was visibly upset or unhappy with the situation that was given to her like an atomic bomb.

Anais shrunk back a little when Valeria glared at her. If looks could kill, Anais would be dead meat by now.

"Come, I'll show you around," Valeria mumbled in a blunt manner causing Anais to flinch in reaction and made her way towards the front area of the house. The tour was a blur for Anais...mainly because she was paying attention to Val but not what Val was saying. That was until they made their way to Valeria's bedroom. "Well this is where we are going to be bunking....together. You can take the bed, I'll just pull up an air mattress," Val stated. It was obvious that she didn't like Anais because of the situation they were both in...and the uneventful way they had to meet.

The two girls went into Val's room and boy, Anais could not hold her excitement. The room was massive, the main colour seemed to be light blue with wood and white accents, the bed was against the side of the wall, covered with blankets and pillows. Anais noticed that there were a lot of paintings and posters, yet it seemed to fit well with the environment of the whole room. "Woah..." Anais had whispered. She had no words to describe the bedroom, it was way bigger than the one she had in her old house. "These few weeks might be bearable even if she hates my guts" Anais thought to herself. Just a few more weeks with someone who hates her guts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa, we have a somewhat point of view from Anais! It's not a long chapter but its something to pave the way for the rest of the story. For the next few chapters, it will either be through Valeria, Anais or an Outside point of view. I have a feeling someone might be developing a crush...but let's see where this situation takes the girls. 
> 
> Should I continue in third person or should I move into first person POV? What do you think will happen next? Drop a comment with your prediction.


	4. No One's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was just too much, Valeria would describe her as the human example of candy-land because she was a WALKING RAINBOW, all happy and sweet.
> 
> On the other hand, Anais started getting annoyed with the fact that Valeria would ignore her and have a harsh and cold mask, except for when she was with Ethan. It looked like a secret garden where mystical beings lived, which was very unrealistic yet real in Anais's imagination.
> 
> She could see the adults sharing stories and laughing near the barbecue pit, her little brother keeping himself busy with his stuffed koala bear and a toy car and she saw the raven haired girl sitting on the edge of the patio with her legs dangling while she took a swig of her beer as she looked down on her phone.

The first few days remained civil and quite uncomfortable one might say if they were there. The air was thick between them but no one came forth to address it, in fear of a verbal war occurring within the house. Val would usually spend her time with Ethan, who was now a soft spot for her cold heart. She would have small talk with Jamie and Dan but kept to herself when it came to Anais. She was just too much, Valeria would describe her as the human example of candy-land because she was a WALKING RAINBOW, all happy and sweet.

On the other hand, Anais started getting annoyed with the fact that Valeria would ignore her and have a harsh and cold mask, except for when she was with Ethan. But it's Ethan, an innocent four year old who loves people. It bugged her that she was not able to have a proper conversation without it ending with "I'm gonna go now" or "I have some work to do". Both girls knew that Valeria did not have any work, for the reason being school had not started yet and Val's mom had enforced a lockdown for the two girls in order for them to 'bond'. She was frustrated, the brunette huffed and plopped on the soft mattress of the bed and stared at the ceiling and whined a bit.

"Whining like a five year old is not going to help, you know that right?"

Anais propped herself on her elbows and found herself looking eye to eye with Valeria who was leaning against the frame of the door.

"Maybe I wouldn't be whining if SOMEONE decided to talk to me.We have to share a room for god sake, at least for these few weeks, can you pretend not to hate me?" Anais huffed "You can go back to hating me once we leave. Why do you hate me so much?"

Valeria chuckled at the shorter girl's frustration, "love if you think this is hate, you won't survive a week with what hate actually is. Anyway, I came to call you downstairs, the adults are having a barbecue, I'll see you downstairs mousey." Val replied and made her way back downstairs.

_"Mousey?!"_ The girls thought to themselves. Val shook her head wondering where in the world she even thought of that name. She bit her lip in guilt for lying to the brunette saying that she didn't "hate" her. Ok well, hate was a strong word, may be dislike or unable to tolerate. Valeria sighed and decided to try and make an attempt to be nice or civil with Anais.

Anais stayed upstair for a few more minutes trying to comprehend the encounter that took place. Her cheeks were pink and felt warm...she knew she was blushing but refused to admit the fact. " _Come on Anais, you're supposed to dislike her. You're not supposed to react to her calling you Mousey. It's probably an insult for your height"_ She scolded herself. After the 'pep-talk', she made her way downstairs to the back patio where the rest of the entourage were settled.

***

The back patio was at a decent size where at least 20 people could comfortably stand if anyone chose to host a party, but it only took up a small space of the actual property. The land owned by Cloette Rossi was massive. One can easily have two more houses in the same land. But the land was covered with vegetation, however it was not in a bad way. It looked like a secret garden where mystical beings lived, which was very unrealistic yet real in Anais's imagination.

She could see the adults sharing stories and laughing near the barbecue pit, her little brother keeping himself busy with his stuffed koala bear and a toy car and she saw the raven haired girl sitting on the edge of the patio with her legs dangling while she took a swig of her beer as she looked down on her phone. Anais made her way towards Val and sat next to her, catching the attention of the grey-eyed girl. "Hi," Anais whispered. She wasn't sure why she whispered but it felt right when looking at the vegetation ahead of her.

"Hi back at you mousey," Val replied, "Do you want a bottle?" She looked at Anais while motioning the bottle to her. Anais scrunched her face in response to the nickname but ignored it.

"God no, I don't want to mess up my liver," Anais stated. Valeria chuckled and shook her head. "I also think you should try and keep your liver alive as well," The brunette mumbled while sitting down next to Val.

"I can assure you that my liver is fine and functioning. You on the other hand need to let off some steam, it's one of the many reasons why I dislike you. Gosh you're so uptight," Valeria muttered in a harsh tone, trying to be friendly with that girl was going to be impossible. The raven-haired girl got up and went to get another bottle and passed it to Anais, "Here. Drink it, this will be the starting point for you. You need to unwind sometimes."

"Oh, thanks...are my parents and your mom going to be fine with this?" She questioned while looking at Val with her olive green eyes. She looked like an innocent puppy, not sure if she was doing the right thing at that given moment.

"Will you drink it if I told you that your parents were the ones who suggested giving you a drink?" Val questioned back with a straight face. "Because while you were upstairs taking your own sweet time, your parents suggested giving you a drink because we were going to relax and have the barbecue."

"Oh.." Anais looked down in guilt, those were the only words which described how she felt at that given point. She saw how hurt Valeria was.

"I'm gonna go and get something to eat before heading out," Val mumbled in a cold tone and left. The conversation between the girls was minimal until Valeria left the house after eating. Anais sighed to herself, regretting what she had said, if only she could reverse time. She didn't know how she was going to face the grey eyed girl after all of this. After contemplating for a while, she decided to take a sip from her beer and let her thoughts run wild. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooof drama....wait there's always been drama. But I guess words hurt more than they seem. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, this one is slightly longer than usual but HOLY HELL I loved writing this chapter and doing deep with their thoughts and have both of their thoughts and emotions present. 
> 
> Loves and Kisses


	5. Valeria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God knows how much it hurt for Valeria. She knew the pain that Valeria was going through, her motherly instincts knew something was not right, especially since Valeria decided to go to the cemetery. Her warm blue eyes looked down at the fragile girl, Cloette could hear the painful cry and sniffles that escaped her daughter's mouth.
> 
> "I miss her mamma, I can't do this," Valeria cried.

God knows how much it hurt for Valeria. She sat on her bike and looked at the evening landscape in front of her. " _Who knew words could hurt as if you've been stabbed..."_ She thought to herself. The last time she felt pain worse than this was a few years ago, but that incident did leave a massive scar in her life which she can't avoid or forget. She let out a deep sigh and allowed the breeze to push her long hair that was in its path. She got off the bike and walked to the side pouch and took out a small brass oval-shaped locket. The exterior was engraved with delicate flowers and swirls. Valeria ran the pad of her thumb over the groves of the designs and stared at the object that rested in the middle of her palm.

She walked and sat down on a bench that stood a few meters away from her, overlooking the town below her, shining in its evening glory, as if all was perfect and bright. " _Perfect and Bright my ass,"_ Val muttered to herself. She had been here long enough that the town has had its own share of darkness. She did not realise that she was crying until she felt tear drops fall on her hand. There was so much pain in her heart along with mixed thoughts and anger.

"Why did you have to leave us Vic?" Valeria whispered softly. Her voice broke when she said that name. It was a long time since she had said that very name. Her heart ached in sorrow and was slowly falling apart, it had been for a long time but this was pretty much the last straw. She opened the locket and grazed her fingers over the picture that resided in that locket. It was her and a girl who looked slightly older than Val. They both shared similar features, the only difference was that the girl had blue eyes like Cloette and her hair ended past her shoulders. She instantly knew she had to go to a certain place, only then her mind would be at peace.

Valeria made her way back to the bike and got ready to leave when she left a buzzing vibration coming from her jean pocket. She took out her phone and saw a message from her mom.

**[** ** _Birth-Giver 💕_** **] :** Ciao Valy, just wanted to know where you were. There's some food kept for you in the fridge once you come back!  
  
Valeria smiled at her mom's text and instantly started typing back. She paused for a few seconds debating whether or not she should send it. Taking in a deep breath, she hit the send button and put her phone away.

**[** ** _Val_** **] :** ****Ciao mamma, I needed some time to think....I am on my way to visit Victoria...

She rarely spoke in Italian, it was usually only with her mother. It was their way of sharing something common that they held to from the past. However as Val got older, she remembered less of the language and only used words when she felt was needed to show love or affection to her mother.

She got on her bike and rode to the town cemetery. It was quiet, which was common at this hour. She let out a small huff and started walking on the off-beaten path through the cemetery until reaching her desired point. Val walked towards a lonely headstone and in front of the stone. She stared at the headstone and whispered to herself, " _Victoria Adeline Rossi. Daughter, Sister, Friend. A soul that left too early."_ Val wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her sweater and sighed.

She paused for a few seconds before she spoke again, " Hey Vicky, it's Val. It's different without you here. I miss you a lot, and so does mamma." She bit her lip trying not to let out any tears come out. "Mamma is still trying to cope up with it. She sleeps in your room these days, we have guests at our house. That's why. But I know that it's difficult for her to be in your room. You left us too early Vick, we needed you." Her voice broke near the end. She stood up and kissed the headstone before making her way back home.

The bike ride back felt long and painful. Her mind ran all over the place after going to the cemetery. She knew she had to come forth and accept the emotions of what happened in the fast but right now it was all a blur. Valeria felt so empty, she knew that Victoria was not going to come back. Before she knew it she was outside her house and she could hear the voices of the adults laughing and sharing old stories. She reluctantly trudged her way inside and went upstairs and on to the air mattress that resided in her room.

She plopped herself on the bed and curled up under the blanket. Her mind felt blank. Val heard her bedroom door open and close and soon felt her air mattress dip. An arm was wrapped around her while the other hand played with her hair. She instantly knew who it was, "mamma," she whispered. Valeria's voice was shaky and lost.

"Shhh, it's ok _piccola mia_ , I got you," Her mother's sweet voice assured her. Cloette Rossi murmured sweet endearments in Italian while she held her daughter close to her. She knew the pain that Valeria was going through, her motherly instincts knew something was not right, especially since Valeria decided to go to the cemetery. Her warm blue eyes looked down at the fragile girl, Cloette could hear the painful cry and sniffles that escaped her daughter's mouth.

"I miss her mamma, I can't do this," Valeria cried. Cloette's heart broke. She could not withstand the pain that her daughter was feeling.

"I know _mimma_ I miss her too very much, but you can do this. Victoria would have wanted you to stay strong. For her," Cloette was soon met with the pair of grey eyes looking at her. "Try to sleep, you need to rest. I am sure you are exhausted after the tears and the visit. I will make you a nice cup of coffee when you wake up." She suggested and got up and made her way downstairs.

Valeria nodded in agreement and allowed her heavy lids to close on her, causing everything to go dark. She tossed and turned on the air mattress, unable to get some rest. " _I miss my bed right now"_ She thought to herself. She quickly laid still and closed her eyes when she heard the door open again. Valeria knew that it was Anais. She did not have the energy to put up with that girl and deeply wanted her own space. She heard the soft padding of Anais's footsteps make their way to the bed and laid down. Valeria let out a soft sigh and tried to get some sleep.

****

_"Vicky, come here! Look what I found. una farfalla!" The little girl squealed in excitement. Her dark raven hair was all over the place and her smile brought all of the innocence within her._

_"I'm coming, Lera. Calm down topolina." Victoria exclaimed as she ran towards Valeria. Valeria giggled at her nickname. Her small face when red from laughter and the sun combined. "What are you laughing at Valeria?" Victoria questioned her._

_"You called me topolina. It sounds funny. What does it mean?" Her big grey eyes looked up at her big sister._

_"It means mouse, because you are my little mouse," Victoria replied before smothering her little sister with kisses on her cheek. Victoria was correct. The little girl looked like a mouse because of her eyes and size. Valeria was known to be the tiny one in the family at her age. But that allowed her personality to shine. The grey eyes were soon met with Vicky's warm blue eyes before both girls decided to run around the garden that resided behind their house. The air was filled with giggles and laughter while both girls ran around in the summer heat_

_****_

Valeria woke up from her alarm clock buzzing non-stop. She clearly remembered the image that she saw when she was dreaming. She knew that the little girl was her when she was 5. She remembered that day. She remembered every single detail. Unable to withstand thinking about the dream, she got out of the air mattress and made her way downstairs. She quickly turned before she left her room and saw Anais still sleeping. Her short mousey brown hair was all over the place but the girl looked peaceful. Valeria knew today was going to be a VERY long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this chapter, it felt different with the emotions and thoughts that Valeria was going through. Who knew the small remark said by Anais trigger so MANY emotions. 
> 
> I guess Valeria is a bit of a softie and gets easily affected but we will see throughout the story :)


	6. Anais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anais tried not to think much about Valeria and focused more on spending time with her dad, Jamie and Cloette. The night went by slowly and pretty dull of Anais but she had to pull through.
> 
> "So Anais, are you ready to start your last year of high school?" Before she knew it, she was trying to stifle a yawn, which made Anais realise that she was pretty tired and she headed up to Valeria's room to get some sleep.
> 
> Anais knew that Valeria was still awake and was crying.

_They say that "sticks and stones may break my bones but words will hurt forever"._ _Who knew how powerful words could be, especially when it hurts someone. The feeling was never good._

Anais sat like an idiot while trying to process what just took place in front of her. She certainly did feel like a complete idiot. Especially because she hurt Valeria but was not sure how she managed to do so. She had no idea...

Anais continued to drink her beer while thinking what could have possibly gone wrong. She knew that Valeria did not have any siblings...well she assumed so since there were only pictures of Cloette and Valeria. Just the two of them.

She shook her head and finished the rest of her beer before joining the adults with their conversation. Anais tried not to think much about Valeria and focused more on spending time with her dad, Jamie and Cloette. The night went by slowly and pretty dull of Anais but she had to pull through.

"So Anais, are you ready to start your last year of high school?" Cloette asked her, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah! Yeah I am, but I guess it's going to be weird and different especially since it's a new school and also new people, " she replied, she did miss her friends back home. She missed going to the Sunday market's with her best friend Ollie where they would fill themselves up on street food and flirt non-stop with the art students from the nearby performing arts academy. She certainly did miss her first love, the girl who made her feel butterflies wherever she was around. But she did have to move on.

"Oh don't worry about meeting new people, I am sure Valeria will help you new people!" Cloette said. If only she knew that Anais and Valeria don't exactly like each other. "Speaking of which, let me see where she is" Cloette continued while she pulled out her phone. Anais observed Cloette's face when she sent Val a message. Her signature smile stood out, complementing her warm blue eyes. But that smile was soon replaced with a worried look when she got a reply. Cloette tried to hide it but Anais knew something was wrong.

Soon enough the younger Rossi had arrived but went upstairs without talking to anyone, and Cloette had followed behind her. The suspense was killing Anais. " _Curiosity kills the cat"_ she thought to herself. She brushed it off and tried not to take note of it. Before she knew it, she was trying to stifle a yawn, which made Anais realise that she was pretty tired and she headed up to Valeria's room to get some sleep.

Anais knew that Valeria was still awake and was crying. She could hear the raven haired girl sniffle all the way from the corridor but went silent when Anais entered the room. She felt bad for Val and wasn't sure what she was upset about, but she was sure whatever it was, it was super painful for Val.

Anais plopped herself on the bed and stared above at the ceiling while playing around with the necklace that hung around her neck. That was the only item she had of her mother. She never met the woman before or could remember any memory if they ever shared one together. Anais was thankful for Jamie and did think Jamie as her own mother but she wanted to know more about the woman who was biologically related to her.

_"Why do I not have any memories of my mother, what was she really like? Did she really mean to leave me?"_ Anais thought to herself. It pondered her mind for a long time before she went into a dreamless sleep.

****

Anais woke up to find the air mattress empty and the door wide open. She could hear the commotion from downstairs in the kitchen. She got out of bed and padded her way downstairs. Her mousey brown hair was all over the place, which was evident that she just woke up, along with the tiny panda bags that had made its place under her eyes. Anais was never a morning person but she was used to it...especially since she started sharing a room with Valeria.

By the time she made her to the kitchen, she noticed everyone was looking at her. Cloette, Jamie, her dad and even the devil herself - Valeria. Anais face turned into a rosy shade of pink and she avoided the piercing grey eyes that were staring at her. Anais realised she was not really dressed up or in a state to eat breakfast but continued to make her way to the fridge to get some milk for her cereals.

_"WHY on earth is Valeria staring at me?! I can feel her staring....what did I do to make her look at me like that"_ She thought to herself. It was more of an internal scream but no one can tell what goes on in her mind . She was not used to receiving attention like this. EVER.

She quickly got her milk and cereals in the bowl and made her way to the dining area before silently eating her breakfast. Anais heard the chair next to her drag out and found the raven haired girl sitting next to her.

"Morning," She mumbled while stuffing her face with cereals. She was in the mood for conversation but not in the mood to withstand Val's sarcastic comments or her judgemental looks.

"Good morning to you too Mousey. Not talking much today?" Valeria replied, there was a hint of 'sunshine' in her voice, which was something new for Anais to expect, especially since events that took place yesterday night. Anais's olive green eyes grew wide. " _Is she actually talking to me?!"_ She thought to herself.

"No...yeah there is talking. But there is more eating happening right now," She squeaked. Her voice betrayed her, unable to contain the shock in response to Val's behaviour. She shrunk back into the chair, unable to collect herself but tried with whatever she had in her.

Valeria rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Well if you are up to it, wanna go to the mall with me? I'm to meet my friends. It will be good for you to meet the people of Bayshore High before you start your senior year." her intense grey eyes looked at Anais while she waited for a form of reaction or response. Valeria was satisfied when the mousey haired girl nodded eagerly.

_"Boy today is gonna be a hell of a rollercoaster....going to the mall, and spending time with Valeria. Please keep me alive"_ Anais mumbled to herself while she finished off her cereals. 


	7. No One's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anais was a bit confused when Val called the new house 'the estate in the south' but brushed it off.
> 
> "Hi, it's nice to meet you guys," Anais squeaked, she cursed at herself for allowing her voice to betray her but was taken back when Roxy lunged at her and engulfed the tiny girl into a hug.
> 
> "It's nice to meet you too Monty, sorry I'm a hugger," Roxy said after pulling away from Anais.

The car ride to the mall was silent but it did not feel awkward for both girls. Anais spent most of her time looking down and fiddling with the sleeves of her sweater while being immersed in deep thoughts.

 _"DON'T make a fool of yourself Monty....you are meeting people who are from your new school, do not go all unicorns and rainbows on them. Valeria still hates you for it,"_ Anais thought to herself, unknowingly mumbled out the last sentence. Valeria took her eyes off the road and looked at the petite girl who was still playing with the sleeves of her sweater. A small smile crept on her cold face before she brought Anais out of her thoughts.

"You know that I don't hate you right? You just tend to be a bit too positive mousey," Valeria said. Anais's head shot up as if she was a deer who was sighted by the car's headlights. Her face turned into a soft shade of crimson pink.

"You, uh you heard that?" She stuttered. Her eyes went wide, she started to look as if she had come out of a cartoon.

"Yupp, you bet it did. You were thinking out loud mousey," she replied. Anais scrunched her face up in response.

"Don't call me that," She huffed.

"Call you what?"

"Calling me Mousey. Why do you call me that?" Anais's eyes glistened with curiosity. There was a hint of innocence in her, revealing the fact that she had not been exposed to a lot of negativity in her life.

"I call you mousey because of your hair colour and the way it shapes your face. Like a little mouse. Plus it fits your character and you as a person. You tend to be a bit timid even though you are a walking rainbow and you are tiny in terms of height," Valeria explained. Anais stared at her with mouth wide open, unable to come up with a response.

 _"Close your mouth mousey, we don't want you to catch flies"_ Valeria thought to herself. She looked back at the road and shook her head, trying to clear away that thought. The two were again in complete silence but with this time, Anais kept looking at Valeria whenever she could, and soon broke that silence.

"So...If you are calling me Mousey, what do I get to call you?" Anais piped. She bit the bottom of her lip and waited eagerly for a response.

"Hmm well there's Vali, Carrot, Rossi. Take your pick," She replied while still keeping her eyes on the road.

"Carrot? Care to explain that name, you clearly do not have orange hair."

"Oh you should have seen me last year, I decided to dye my hair and eyebrows orange. If you open my phone, it's the most recent picture in my gallery," Valeria handed her phone to Anais to look at the photo. The smaller girl burst out in laughter, she could not contain herself.

"Ok it's final, I have no choice but to call you Carrot or _Carota"_ Anais smirked, satisfied with her choice. Valeria's went wide this time.

"HOW do you know that word?!"

"Your mom said that you guys are italian," Anais shrugged.

"Eh, well I guess you can say that, but that is a story for another time. We have reached,"

" _Holy swiss cheese and macaroni, this place is HUGE"_ Anais thought to herself. She was not wrong, the mall was famous for its size, being the biggest one in the town. The two girls walked inside the complex and were met by Valeria's friends. Val's smile grew wide when she saw her friends. Spending the summer without them was pretty heard for her. She needed her pals.

To Anais, Valeria's friends seemed very different to Valeria. Or at least the version of Valeria that she had met. There were two people waiting for them. A guy and a girl. The girl was tall, maybe slightly taller than Val. It was evident that she was athletic, through her letterman jacket as well as her muscular build. Her blond hair ended just below her shoulders and was shaved on one side. The guy did seem a bit short compared to the girl but also wore a letterman jacket. But he did look like the human version of Bambi.

"Mousey, meet my insanely weird friends who I love a lot. Roxy Schaffer and Hunter Walsh. Guys meet Anais Montgomery, she's been staying at my place for a few weeks until the estate in the south is ready." Val introduced them to each other. Anais was a bit confused when Val called the new house 'the estate in the south' but brushed it off.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you guys," Anais squeaked, she cursed at herself for allowing her voice to betray her but was taken back when Roxy lunged at her and engulfed the tiny girl into a hug.

"It's nice to meet you too Monty, sorry I'm a hugger," Roxy said after pulling away from Anais. The smaller girl took a few seconds to feel a bit stable but smiled when she heard the nickname that Roxy had given her.

"It's nice to meet you too, and it's fine don't worry!" Anais said. But Anais wasn't the only one who noticed the smile or the nickname which Roxy gave. Val had noticed it too. Valeria felt a pang of jealousy and felt a bit cold to how her friends were acting with Anais.

" _Pull yourself together Vali. She's just being nice with your friends. So what if Anais is smiling at a nickname that Roxy gave"_ Val grumbled to herself before turning towards Anais. "Mousey, is there anything special with the name that Roxy gave you?" She questioned Anais. Val was never possessive over girls...especially those who she did not usually get along with.

"Oh yeah, that was my nickname in my old school...its adapted from my last name, Montgomery. It was pretty popular when people wanted me to hack into the school server to find out or alter grades," She smiled sheepishly.

Anais was never proud of the deeds she had done in her old school but that had also earned her a role when programming websites or modifying online security systems when the School Admin needed it. But she did love programming, it allowed her to be free and also kept her less dead in school.

" _Damn not only is Mousey pretty, she's a programmer."_ Val thought to herself and held a smirk on her face. She quickly wiped the expression on her face and spoke again, "Ok how about we go and get some coffee, drinks whatever. Roxy, I know you don't drink coffee." She looked at the blond before leading the group to the nearest coffee hut. Val walked ahead allowing the remaining three to slowly follow behind her while they got to talk.

"I'm gonna ask you guys this since you know Valeria. Why is she so cold and harsh? Yeah ok I am a walking rainbow but she could be a bit more open I guess..." Anais mumbled, she was getting frustrated with Valeria's behaviour. It would change from hot and cold, vice versa and she could not keep up with it.

Roxy and Hunter looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to Anais. Roxy opened her mouth and was about to speak before Hunter piped in, " Monty, she isn't always like this. Just give her time. Val might seem harsh and cold but there is a reason behind it. It's not my place to say but Valeria will open up when she feels ready." Hunter gave Anais a sad smile and allowed those words to get into Anais's head.

The rest of the day went by quickly for the whole group, filled with banter and sarcastic comments, thrown by none other than Valeria herself. Anais was a bit shocked to see Val laughing and smiling but she remembered what Hunter had said to her when they were walking towards the coffee hut.

"Penny for your thoughts, mousey?" Anais looked up and saw Valeria with a curious look when they got back to the car.

"I was just thinking about my friends back home...we used to do something similar to what you do with Roxy and Hunter. We would never go to the mall though, we would spend our time in the Sunday Market. I'm just missing that," Anais said. She did miss home a lot, but it was something she could not change.

Val felt bad for Anais, she felt a bit guilty since she did not exactly make the girl feel welcome when they first met. "Yeah I know what you mean, but you now have Hunter and Roxy as well, and you will meet new people once school starts," Val replied in a softer tone. Her voice was sweeter than usual but it was also filled with pity. Both girls rode in silence back to the Rossi Estate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter but I could not stop writing! I just had the urge to keep on going but I need to keep stuff for the remaining chapters :P 
> 
> I was talking with my girlfriend and I'm going to start writing in first person POV to make it more personal. The order of the chapters will be the same but will go in the pattern of : 
> 
> Valeria's POV 
> 
> Anais's POV
> 
> Third Person/No one's POV


End file.
